Zenon (Metaverse)
A young Titan, with too much ego. Personality Zenon is arrogant, and somewhat ignorant of the nuisance he is to the other Patrons of the bar. His arrogance is so great he whole heartedly believes he can beat a Titan Prince and calls himself the 'Star Grim Reaper', wearing dark robes and carrying a scythe to help sell the idea. He is somehow ignorant of the fact that other Titans can sense the relative strength of each other and thus know his claims are just that. He also seems to have a thing for copying other Titans. To this day he still refuses to admit that he got his look from Z, or the 'star' part from Sol. He also strangely forgetful, considering he often asks questions that were answered not to long ago. Zenon's bravado and boasting all stems from his attempts to hide the truth, that he is in fact an Aberrant Titan, one of the last and thus in hiding. It is this shame that causes him to behave almost like a cosmic troll. Zenon seems fascinated with acquiring the power of the Titan Princes or power that rivals or surpasses their. History Origins One of the youngest Titans, Zenon's antics often invoke the ire of the other patrons. Thankfully for him, the more powerful/older patrons seem to mainly ignore him. He is in truth, an Aberrant Titan, corrupted when he was one of the last few Faceless Ones, and now hides his true form. He does this knowing that if he is discovered he will be hunted down and killed. However, in his efforts to keep this hidden, his overeager nature to prove himself a hero has made him something of a nuisance to the other patrons of the Cafe. Through means unknown, he came across the Muteki Gear, that hid/converted his Eldritch Power into energy akin that of Titans. Over time, his body fused with the Gear changing his form and turning the Muteki Gear into the Muteki Seal. He has also begun to write fiction based on the image he wishes to project. Despite his claims, he has never encountered a Titan Prince. Until.... Parody Hero Taisen After the Parody Garrison narrowly escaped their first battle with Ultraman Dao and his forces, Zenon and a group of other Titans were convinced by Cdr, who had befriended all of them over time, to join him in aiding the Parody Ultras in their battle. Zenon excitedly agreed, having previously encountered Ultraman Protego and being impressed by him and the Parody Ultras under his command. Thus, Zenon was later dispatched alongside Protego in order to find more recruits for the Parody Garrison, as the group had begun recruiting every Parody Ultra they could find to their cause. The latest batch of recruits the two eventually returned with were less than impressive, but were welcomed into the Garrison nonetheless. When the battle at the Shining Cathedral began, Zenon initially remained hovering above the planet it was on alongside Cdr in one of his warships. However when Sol, the first Titan Prince Zenon had ever seen up close, entered the battle, making his presence known by killing Ultraman Fedora, Zenon followed Cdr outside the ship to down where the Titan Prince stood. While the Parodies and Cdr conversed with Sol, the latter being rather snarky about it, Zenon remained uncharacteristically silent, due to the sheer awe of finally seeing a Titan Prince in person. When Ultraman Dao upped the ante by letting loose a group of villainous beings he had joined forces with, Zenon fought alongside Cdr, Sol, and the Parodies against the threat. During the battle he attempted to attack Ultraman Dao directly, but was corrupted by the Anathium Ultra and turned into his Aberrant form under the control of Dao. Cdr was forced to do battle with his comrade, but after calling down a Keizer Ghidorah from his Kaiju Army, managed to siphon the excess Anathium out of Zenon, reverting him to normal. From there, Zenon helped out in the battle until Dao attained his Emperor of Cancer form. Though attempting to challenge him at first alongside the others, Zenon found himself outmatched and decided instead to sit with Cdr and watch Sol and Ultraman Deitus deal with the threat. Once the battle was truly over, with a much more heretical being appearing and being swiftly defeated, Zenon left with Cdr and the Parody Ultras, no doubt for more adventures to come. Features *Muteki Seal: A suit of golden armor fused to his body, it now his body in a Titan like state, sealing away his Eldritch power and connecting him to the power of the Titans. It is an evolution of the Muteki Gear he once wore. *Muteki Gear: The original gear he once used to hold back his Eldritch Power. While it changed his coloring to that of a normal Titan, those with sharp enough senses could notice him. He fused with it, turning it into the Muteki Seal and taking on his current form. Weapons and Abilities - Aberrant Form= Zenon's true form which he keeps hidden. This form wields the power of darkness and cringe. *Darkness Phase Deployment: Zenon can generate a field of negative phase, seen by most as darkness. He can deploy it either as battlefield, or a shield. *Monster Control: Zenon can control Kaiju *Cringe Shot: By condensing psychic waves of cringe into a dark energy sphere, he can fire it at his opponents. Those of a weaker constitution will suffer mental damage. *Cringe Field: A soft ray of sinister purple light, it invoke insanity upon normal beings, and stress upon Ultras and Titans. For evil monsters, the Eldritch and other beings of darkness, it increases their powers of evil. - Original Form= Zenon's original form. While he originally had a dark purple marking scheme with a blue face and protectors, the Muteki Gear hid his Eldritch Power and made him seem like a normal Titan. *Basic Titan Abilities. }} Trivia *If you're wondering why this page is protected to the point only admins can edit this, it's because we do not trust a User in question to not muck up the canon. Metaverse may be some guys having a power fantasy, but it's a shared fantasy with its own rules. Category:Metaverse Series Category:Live Chat Metaverse Category:Fan Characters